


His Humble Servant

by AnonymousCheesestick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCheesestick/pseuds/AnonymousCheesestick
Summary: It's the same story about a prince named Cutter and his servant fucking, but the second one is wildly better.





	1. The old Story

18 year old Cutter Wyatt the third was in his room being felt up… by his best friend… who was also hi royal servant. “I- B-But you said, we ca-AH-nt d-do this here!” He stuttered out as the older male played with his nipples. 

“Then where would we?” He asked, grasping the edge of his pants line and tugging down slightly.

“Tyler, T-Tyler stop.” He pleaded. “The maids n-never knock. T-They just barge in!”

“Have you somehow forgot that you are literally the future ruler of this country.. and you’re legally an adult. You can, ya’know, tell them that they have to knock.”

“Do you think I’m stupid? I’ve tried that… they don’t listen. I’ve complained to my dad about it… yet they still come in unannounced. It’s almost like they wanna see me naked or something like that.”

“Are you listening to yourself? All the maids here are like.. 16 years old of course they wanna see you naked. But then again… so do I.” Tyler said, yanking the shirt off of the prince’s body. His skin was smooth and soft, perfect like you’d expect from someone of hierarchy like him. His body was not as muscular as his own, but there was some type of buffness to him. “Hmm, I was expecting you to have more muscles.”

“Excuse me?” Cutter scoffed, completely offended.

Tyler chuckled lightly and started to kiss up his body. “I’m just pulling your leg.” He said as he literally pulled his leg, creating an opening for his body to rest.

“Really Tye, Let’s go to your room. I’ve physically seen the maids knock down there.”

“If the maids have the audacity to barge into the prince’s room, then they have the audacity to see him having sex.”

“Y-you don’t understand Tye, I do-.” 

“My dearest prince.” Tyler interrupted. “ You’re always commanding, and demanding. You’re always dominating over someone. Why don’t you relax, why don’t become submissive and let me dominate over you?” Tyler cooed.

“Hah, I- I um. O-okay b-but at least try to be quiet.”

Tyler smiled at that and grabbed the prince’s pants line once again. He practically snatched the pants off, boxers attached too, revealing a royal erection. Standing at attention and twitching with want and need. “Your the prince right? I’m sure you’ve received a blowjob or two yes?”

Cutter furiously shook his head no as he turned it to the side, too ashamed to look at his boyfriend anymore. Tyler chuckled before he started to crawl down his body again stopping only when his mouth was centimeters away from that royally throbbing penis. Without any warning, Tyler wrapped his whole mouth around the head of his cock. Cutter gasped and arched his back slightly, looking down at the situation. Tyler looked his prince dead in the eye as he slid his mouth completely down his shaft, feeling the prince shudder underneath him.

“Fuck that feels really good.” Cutter said, throwing his head back in pleasure.

“Na ish dat enty way fo da prish ta talk?” Tyler asked, mouth still wrapped lovingly around him.

“Please Tye, I really like what you were doing… keep going.” Cutter looked back down at his lover, who was blushing madly at his pleads. Tyler dragged his tongue across the bottom of his shaft and he work his way back up, suckling much harder at the tip this time. Receiving an almost high-pitched moan from Cutter. Then he pushed his head back down slowly, flattening his tongue when he got to the base. “L-listen. T-Tye-Tyler! If you keep doing that I’ll explode.”

Tyler smiled at that and came up with a brilliant idea to make his ruler cum. He opened his mouth slightly and started to bob his head up and down. Nothing could turn him on more than to see those ridiculously large eyes open up in shock and roll to the back of his head with pleasure, moaning loudly as his back arched. It wasn’t long before Tyler felt his head be grabbed as hot sticky liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed most of it, the rest dribbled down his chin. “Ya’know Cuts, you have a pretty big load for someone who’s never orgasmed before.” Tyler teased as he wiped his chin clean.

“What do you mean? I’ve orgasmed before.” Cutter mumbled, still a bit dazed

Tyler chuckled and crawled back up his body to kiss him on the cheek. “Oh really? Where, who, and how?” 

“One word: Masturbation.” Cutter giggled.

“Hey Cutter… if you’ve only masturbated before, and you’ve never had a blowjob… that means you’re a virgin. Correct?”

“Yeah I am, what does that have to do with anything?”

“It means, that I get to be your first time.” Tyler said, crawling from underneath Cutter and finding a small bottle of lotion on the nightstand. He smile deviously and waved it at the future ruler before crawling underneath him again. Cutter heard the cap of the lotion open and then felt the smooth, cool sensation angst his opening. He gasped slightly when he felt a finger prodding against him. 

“If you’re gonna do it, do it. Don’t do teas-.” Cutter felt two fingers enter his body before he got his sentence.

“What did I say about you being so demanding?” Tyler asked, scooting up a bit so he could kiss his prince while still pushing his fingers into him. He knew he should’ve started off with one finger and worked his way up to two, but the mix between discomfort and pleasure would last longer this way before turning into just pleasure. He decided to try and hit his special spot, angling his fingers differently with each thrust, until Cutter cried out into his mouth and continued to moan wildly. Tyler couldn’t help but smile at that. All of a sudden Cutter pushed him off again, breaking their kiss.

“Ah, p-please Tyler. I’m b-begging you please ah!”

“My prince.” Tyler teased again. “I can’t give you what you want unless you’re specific.”

“I’m not your prince!” Cutter yelled suddenly. Tyler stopped his movements and gave him a confused look. Cutter huffed in response and looked away from his glare. “I’m not your prince, right now I’m just Cutter. And Cutter is begging you to enter him.” Cutter said. Tyler blushed at his wording and decided he couldn’t take it anymore. Hi hurriedly took his pants off and few seconds he was lining himself up with the royal entrance.

Cutter felt himself get filled to the absolute brim with Tyler’s penis. He gasped out, trying desperately to fill his lungs with air that just wasn’t there. “Are y-you okay? You have to m-make sure you breathe right.” Tyler strained out.

“P-Please don’t s-stop. I- I n-need you to… to keep going.” Cutter gasped out. Tyler cursed under his breath before he pulled out halfway, making the prince feel empty, only for his emptiness to filled once again. Cutter threw his head back and let out a breathy moan. 

Tyler did a few more testing thrust before pulling almost all the way out, leaving just the head in. The he rammed himself all the way back. He kept this pace up, slow and steady, yet hard and rough.  
“Ty-ah-ler! Please, please speed u-ahh-p!” Cutter whimpered. Tyler sped up and just before Cutter could let out a really loud moan, he kissed him. Swallowing every last grunt and cry and moan. It all went into his mouth and vibrated in his throat.

Cutter suddenly wrapped his legs around Tyler’s waist, squeezing them gently around him. Nonetheless, Tyler kept pounding into him, giving his ruler, no, his lover every last bit of energy he had in him. Cutter was growing closer by the second and Tyler could tell by the way he started sucking and clenching around him. “Fuck Cutter, you can’t just tighten around me like that.” He groaned, breaking the kiss between them. 

“I’m s-sorry! B-But I’m gonna e-explode again soon.” Cutter cried. 

“Mmmhhhfff, m-me too.” 

After a few more thrust Cutter’s legs tighten around Tyler’s waist, he threw his head back and practically screamed as he came, cum splattering all over their stomachs and chest. “Tyler. Tyler. TYLER.”

Tyler couldn’t take anymore of it and he thrusted one last good time into Cutter, marking the young prince deep inside him with his semen. Both were left a panting mess, with the occasionally whimper from Cutter. After a minute or so, Tyler pulled out of Cutter, and Schlick noise filling the air as he did so. “Cutter?” Tyler called as he lay down beside him.

“Mmhhmm.” Cutter replied, halfway asleep.

“Don’t let anyone else do the things we did tonight with you.”

“Never, you’re the only person I’d want to do this type of thing with.”

“And remember-.”

“What we do in this room stays in this room.” They said together, tiredness enveloping their minds before another thought came out.

The next morning was pretty normal, the maid came in, asking Cutter what he wanted for breakfast while she picked up all his dirty clothes from the floor. “You want the usual, of course, but what would he like sire?” The maid asked, pointing to the sleeping lump that was Tyler.

“Mrs. Fingle, I have no idea what you’re talking about. There is no other man in here except for me.” He assured, blushing slightly at her inquirings. 

“Young Master, I am a 78 year old lady. I’ve learned about each and every Wyatt affair for the past 70 years now. I don’t care whether you sleep with men or not, nor do I care that you think that with old age comes comes stupidity. All I care about is doing my job, and my job is to feed you and whoever lies in bed with you; it literally says this in the maid rule book. So I’ll ask you again Sire… does he want something to eat?”

“Can I have waffles?” Tyler’s asked, voice muffled from the thousands of blankets he was under.

“Ah, it’s Tyler… now I owe someone forty bucks.” Mrs. Fingle said as she turned to leave out the room.

Cutter was confused by that but his mind was filled with a more important thought. “Wait! Mrs. Fingle, do I have your oath that you won’t tell anybody about this?” Cutter questioned.

“Sire, I promise you I won’t tell anyone. But the younger maids like to gossip, so I’d suggest you threaten them if they don’t start knocking. I’ll be sure to knock next time too Sire. Oh, and Tyler?” Mrs. Fingle called.

“Yes Miss?” 

“Your father said to meet him in the royal gardens today around noon… no I don’t know why.” And with that Mrs. Fingle left the room, leaving two young men to get up and dressed for the day.

“She um… Mrs. Single took all of my clothes.” Tyler said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“First of all: it’s Fingle. Second of all: Yeah? And? Just wear some of mine… I where so many new outfits everyday that nobody’s gonna notice.” Cutter said, leading his servant into his closet.

“I don’t care if people recognize that it’s your clothes, I care if I can fit it or not. As much as you don’t want to admit it, I’m much more buffer than you… so that means by shear muscles I most likely wear a bigger size than you.” Tyler reminded.

“Jesus, everything about you is big huh?” The prince muttered as he found one of his favorite hoodies for him to wear. “Here put this on, its really big and baggy, so it should fit you. I’ll find you some pants… and underwear.”

Tyler slipped the sweatshirt over his head and put his arms through the holes. Realizing only after he had put the hoodie what Cutter had meant by “and underwear.” 

“Hey Cutter! Where did you go I thought you went to go look for some un… der… wear.” Tyler said as he stared face to face with one of the teenage maids. He blushed and decided that some type of rules had to be applied so as she fumbled with her words he came up with a lie.

“I- I was s-sent up here to um… give you and the um… the um… young master your food… and to change the… the bedding.” She said.

“Sweet. When you come back, can you clean the bathroom too? We had a big water fight in there and Mrs. Single took my clothes because they were wet. That’s why I’m where his clothes.” He lied.

“B-but um… you don’t have any underwear on and you were asking him if he had any.” She interrogated.

“Ahem, well in the maid rule book it says that no matter what you see you are not to ask questions… does it not?” 

“I-I’m sorry sir I-.”

“Hey don’t worry about it. Me and the prince have sleepovers all the in here, and the maids sometimes accidentally mix up our underwear and stuff… so I should have a few pair in here. Plus when you’ve been best friends with someone like him for as long as I have, seeing each other naked is like watching someone breath.” 

“Oh, right.” 

“You seem kinda sad about that. Almost like you wanted something to be going on between us.”

“N-NO ! I-.”

“He’s 18 now ya’know, he probably has a bunch of girls coming in here everyday. One day you’re see something you regret and so you should probably start knocking. I have the power to make you and the rest of the maids do so… I am his royal servant so I’m supposed to take care of little things like this that annoy him.”

“R- Right. I’ll um… tell the rest of the girls this. I’ll be back soon to um… clean the bathroom and the bedding.” 

“Alright.” Tyler said, waving the maid away as he began to eat his breakfast.

“Oh my gosh I can’t believe you actually told her off.” Cutter said, coming from around the curtains and sitting down to eat with Tyler. 

“Have you been there the whole time?” He asked, while promptly digging into his waffles with his fork.

“Well Yeah, oh right here.” He replied, handing a pair of underwear to him. “Those are a pair of my own.” Cutter said with a wink.

Tyler smiled an scooted the chair away from the table, pulling the underwear up most of the way, before standing up and finishing the job. “ We should mess up the bathroom real quick, make it look like we had a water fight in there.” 

“Okay.” Cutter said, standing up from his breakfast and walking to the bathroom with him. By the time they were done in there, it looked like someone had tried turning his bathroom into a pool and forgot that they’d needed a room with deep flooring. Yet they were barely wet. They sat back down to finish their breakfast and suddenly a loud knock came from the door, Cutter couldn’t help but smile when he permitted the maids to come in. It was five of them, all faces he recognized. Three went into the bathroom and the other two were left to the bed. And as the were walking over there Cutter looked at Tyler with wide eyes in realization. Then Tyler caught his glare realizing the same thing: there was a big mess in the sheets.

“Hey Cutter.” Tyler said suddenly. “If you don’t mind me asking… exactly what were you doing last night… before I came in I mean.” He asked.

Cutter picked up on his gist and played along. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” He said, making his voice sound as if he were hiding something.

“Well before I knocked on the door I heard this weird muffled grunt… I thought someone had broke in and was trying to-.”

“OKAY Tyler. I get what you mean. I was doing very personal things that I shouldn’t have to share with you.” Cutter said, actually blushing and getting flustered from his wording.

“Hmm… ‘personal things?’” He questioned temptingly.

“Do you wanna black eye?” Cutter asked with a slight giggle.

“Um Sire, we’re done here.” One of the maid stated.

“Really that was fast… well um okay.”

“We just want to apologize for never listening to your request of privacy and for us to knock. We didn’t think anything of it and we’re sorry.” She said.

“It’s okay, just start knocking from now on.” The maid nodded and they all left the room. Cutter leaned back in his chair, making sure that every drop of water was off of the bathroom floor. Once he was satisfied with what he saw he gave Tyler an upset glare. “What the hell. Now they’ll think I’m like a master masterbauter or something like that.”

“Well Mr. Future King… aren’t you?” Tyler said leaning on the table a bit to intimidate him more.

“Touché.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of plot and awkward teens drunkenly losing their virginity.

Today is Prince Cutter Wyatt the Third (otherwise known as my boyfriend)’s Sweet Sixteen. He seems to be pretty excited for it, I mean it took him an hour to find out what he wanted to wear before I set out my favorite tuxedo that he has and practically ordered him to put it on. It’s pretty ironic since Cutter is supposed to be the one ordering me around. The suit very clearly took a while to make, literally every part of is customized by the personal seamstress Agatha. The jacket and slacks were a beautiful indigo with a powder blue dress shirt and a pumpkin orange bowtie. He doesn’t like it as much as I do, but he looks nice in it so who cares? Anyways, the goal tonight is to get pissy drunk while no one’s looking. I stole a big bottle of liquor from the royal basements last night before bed and was practically cuddling it this morning when I woke up. I stood next to Cutter patiently as he greeted every last guest that walked through the grand front doors. Most of them were the city folk from the city below. You know, carpenters, engineers, doctors, people with an upper-middle-class type job. Most of them made comments on how big Cutter had gotten or asked questions about what his future plans were. It’s pretty funny since he has no choice but to be King until he has a kid, which probably won’t happen since we’re going to get married as soon as we turn eighteen. The other minority of the guest were Cutter’s family members who more or less conversed about the same things as he greeted them. In between guest, I explained to him how I planned on extracting the alcohol from my room and into the dining hall. Cutter didn’t really say anything back, but I could tell by his facial expression when he agreed or disagreed with one of the steps. 

Basically, the plan was for him to whisper in my ear the code phrase: “It’s go time” when the time was right for me to go get. That way, it seemed merely like the young prince was requesting something from his servant to go and fetch for him, nothing suspicious. I’d then leave the table, retrieve the bottle from my room, and come back. All he had to do was cause a distraction so not only the guards but the guest would pay attention to something, anything other than me walking through the doors with a big bottle of booze. There were more ways to fail this, then there were ways to succeed, but it was worth the shot.

Once the door closed, and all the guests sat down at their respect tables, we prepared for Operation: Vase-Bottle. The guest were talking amongst themselves when the chef announced that dinner was being served in the thickest French accent I’d ever heard in my life. My plate had hardly made a sound against the table before Cutter leaned over and mumbled, “It’s go time.” My heart started to pound in my ears as I stood up and gracefully walked out of the dining hall. All hands were on deck for Cutter’s birthday party, so no one was in the hallways to see me walk all the way to my room in the castle. One of the maids once told me that Cutter’s room was the size of an apartment, and mine was the size of a living room. I wasn’t too bothered by that fact, I like cramped spaces, but she looked to be pretty dazed by that. I walked into my room and the large bottle of liquor was still in my bed with blankets over it. I sighed, hauled the damn thing back to the dining hall, and gave Cutter the look. He nodded and stood up, taking a wine glass clearly filled with grape juice in his hand before he tapped a spoon against its side. The dinging was heard across the room, making the once lively sound of talking and laughter subside. “If I could have your complete, undivided attention that’d be really cool.” He said the guest blinked at him curiously before he smiled largely. “You too guards, this is for everyone.” Some people laughed like what he said was funny. The guard hesitantly took their eyes off their post and looked to Cutter, he nodded at me before he continued to speak, a clever distraction of a speech, nice. I snuck behind the guards somehow as he continued talking. “Listen, I know some of you are still getting your food, but I just wanted to thank you all for coming out. Not for this birthday, but every birthday I’ve ever had. Excuse my French, but you all have been dealing with my shit for sixteen years and I have to give you credit where it’s due. I especially have to thank the guard for letting me get away with more stuff than they really should’ve. You guys saved me from at least fifty bitter punishments.”

“What about Tyler?” Thank god that person a spoke up, otherwise, I wouldn’t have been able to get the liquor to the table. A speech is a good distraction, but if all the attention is on the rendezvous spot, you can’t get the package to the destination. I snuck by the crowd as the person talked about the many, many, many shenanigans Cutter and I pulled over the years. It was a nice bit of nostalgia.

Finally, I was able to kick the bottle under the table and stand pridefully next to Cutter as the person finished up their list and the guest’s laughter dissipated all eyes on him before Cutter spoke. “Oh, Tyler is grateful too, trust me at least ninety percent of those things you just listed was Tyler’s idea.” The guest laughed and I waved awkwardly. “Anyways, thank you all again, for everything, and enjoy your food.” Finally, we could sit down and drink ourselves silly. First, we drank about half of “wine bottle” of grape juice before I refilled it with liquor. It was completely inconspicuous. 

All types of performers and different types of stage acts were presented to the guest as they ate the fancy food. Honestly? It tasted awful. Not the food, the food was literally fit for a king, the alcohol, on the other hand, was bitter and sour in a… chemical-y type way. I could feel my cheeks heat up the more and more I consumed the disgusting mixture and I can honestly say I’ve never been happier that I had the complexion of an oak tree and no one could see my blush. Beside me, however, Cutter was swigging back after glass like it was nothing. He looked fine, not a single trace of intoxication or regret on his face. He just looked bored. I asked if he was okay and that’s when how tired he was. Before he could answer me, a man came up to him and asked if he was boring him. Cutter put on a derpy grin and shook his head lazily. Fuck he is drunk. “Keep this between you and me but I-” he hiccuped and put a finger to the sky as if he was pointing to something. “Am so fucking drunk.” My eyes widened and I sloppily tried to shush him. 

“D-Dude! Don’t tell the secret! We’ll-ill get in trouble.” I slurred. This poor performer just wanted approval from the prince and here we were acting like a bunch of bumbling idiots, laughing while sloppily hitting each other in an attempt to shush the other up. He smiled awkwardly before he excused himself and quickly walked away.

“I like your singing!” Cutter shouted after him, we both laughed more as I loudly shushed him more. Throughout the night, the rumor spread that Cutter and I were drunk, which was easily denounced as Cutter easily put on a stoic, unimpressed face to make it look like he was sober. I hid my face with my hand so people couldn’t try and call me out on my apparent drunkenness.   
It worked until it was time for Cutter to say goodbye to everybody at the front door again. Some of his family congratulated him on another successful birthday, some congratulated him on his first drink and gave tips on how to get over his hangover in the morning, most scolded him for making the family look bad. The city folk said nothing but praises to Cutter. His eyes were half-lidded, a goofy smile on his face, and he only replied with “Thank you. Hope to see you again” of “I’m sorry, I’ll do better next time.” It was hard not to laugh. 

Cutter shook the hand of a very nicely dressed couple before he realized it was his parents. He looked like he was about to piss himself while he mumbled some type of excuse. His mom shook her in disbelief at her disoriented son. “Are you two drunk?” She asked, making Cutter nod his head sheepishly. The queen sighed and looked at her husband. “Should we punish them, or should we let that hangover do it?”

The King smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Ahh, I did the same thing with my cousin when I was his age, let the hangover do our job.” He said, then they both walked away. Cutter looked at me, and I looked at Cutter, and Cutter looked at me, and I looked at Cutter before we gave each other a dirty grin.

“Go to my room, I’ll get the bottle.” He said before he walked off to the dining hall. I dutifully trudged down to his room through the hallways, pretending I was a secret agent or spy. The same “secret” hallways that were used to get to his room when we were younger were now being used for me to army crawl, do front flips, crouch-walk, use my hands as binoculars, and make ridiculous sound effects as I did so; doing everything in my power to make myself look like a real-life idiot 

I had just sat on his bed when Cutter walked in, bottle in hand and singing loudly. “What you're gonna do with a drunken sailor? What you're gonna do with a drunken sailor? What you're gonna do with a drunken sailor? Early in the morning!” I watched in amusement as he locked the door behind him and threw the bottle onto the bed, never missing a beat with his poor singing. I was clenching my sides in harsh laughter as he climbed onto the wooden pole that held up his bed curtains, continuing his demonstration of poor musical education. “Put him on a boat until he's sober. Put him on a boat until he's sober. Put him on a boat until he's sober. Early in the morning!” He swung around on the wooden pole, almost falling off the damn thing, then started to strip his clothes off and commenting on how hot it was in the room in between lyrics. He finished, with a sour, “Ear-ly in the morning!” before falling back on the mattress in a giggling fit.   
The only thing on his body was his boxers and his tie that he had wrapped around his head which only made me laugh harder.

We sat there in silence for a moment as our laughter died down. I looked over at him as he lay there, hand gracefully draped over his eyes and chest rising and falling in a steady beat. My eyes trailed over his torso for a moment, before I got a raunchy idea. He hummed amusedly when the sound of the cork popping out of the bottle echoed around the room. I poured the liquid into his belly button and sucked up the dripping sour bitterness. He snapped his head to the side quickly, looking at me like he was scared.

“What?” I asked, repeating the actions. He bit his lips in embarrassment and shifted his eyes around like someone was watching us.

“We can’t do this here.” 

“Why not?” I shifted my position so I was lying over his legs, preparing to put more of the substance in his belly button. 

“People don’t like to knock, and somebody accidentally locked themselves in my room for three days and got my ‘lock privileges’ taken away, Tyler.” Cutter said accusatively.

I ignored his obvious reference to me, and pressed on.“You’re the future King, can’t you like, order them to knock?” 

Cutter rolled his eyes and laid back against the mattress, covering his eyes with his wrist. “Don’t you think I tried that? C’mon let’s go to your room.”

“Uh-uh, I’m too comfortable.” I said, pouring more alcohol in his belly button before sucking it down again. He sighed pleasurably and opened his legs, allowing a spot for me to lay. He really liked it, moaning with every lick or suck I gifted him with. I got a little more adventurous and poured the liquor higher up on his torso, effectively drenching his nipples in the tasty poison. I sucked on the right one until it was hard and I left a pitiful red overwhelming the once dark brown skin. As I shifted over to the next nipple, I sucked and bit harshly between the space of them, leaving a beautiful trail of purplish-blue bruises. It looked so nice upon his skin, like little balls of paint were splattered against his chest. My hand trailed up his body to the hard, wet little nub I’d just left while my lips preoccupied the other one. His fist balled up in the comforter as he ground his hips up into my lower stomach, whimpering and moaning in pleasure. “Woah.” I said, rolling his nipple between my fingers and looking up at him. He didn’t reply, instead, he whined before tightly shutting his eyes. “Are you getting hard?” I asked. He nodded desperately and ground his hips up again. I sat up, placing my hands on either side of his head. “What do you…. what do you want me to do?”

“I-I don’t know.” He said, finally looking up at me. “You ever do anything like this?”

“No. You know that.” I said. I laughed lightly as I bent down to whisper in his ear. “Though I’m sure I’d be able to coordinate myself better if I was sober.” I licked his ear before I nibbled it gently. It was something I’d seen on t.v., I thought Cutter might like it or something, of which he did. He hummed and mumbled my name in a way that made my cock impossibly hard. That’s when I realized I had a boner in the first place. “Hey, little buddy.” I said… to my cock. Just when I thought I was even a little sober. Cutter just laughed at me, so at least I didn’t freak him out.

“Here.” He said, snaking his hand down between our bodies and grasping the noticeable bulge in my pants. I made a weird sound when he touched me, I can only explain it was an “Uh” type sound. Like the one you make when you’re surprised that someone other than yourself just touched you dick for the first time. He started to stroke my cock through the thin fabric of my slacks, a bit curious in his actions as if he didn’t know what he was doing. “Does… it feel good?” He asked innocently. Maybe the alcohol was making him a bit more ditzy than normal. I know I was moaning in his ear, and by the shudders that he gave me each time, I know it turned him on, so why was he acting like this was just an average Tuesday?

“Fuck yeah.” I settled on saying, no use in questioning the man with your cock in his hand. He started to unbutton the fabric that covered my manhood, something giddy seeping out as his hand dragged my zipper down. Once I was exposed to him, he gasped in surprise at the wetness of my dick and started to shift around to try and see the precum leaking out my slit. I groaned loudly in his ears as his thumb swept over the head of my cock. God, this was so hot. Prince Cutter Wyatt the Third giving his servant a handjob, shuttering beneath him when the servant moaned in his ear. Jesus, just phrasing it that way made my head spin. He was going faster now, somehow still swiping the tip with his thumb every time his hand came up. I twitched in his hand and he gasped again, letting go of my cock. I groaned at the sudden loss of stimuli to my sex before I apologized for scaring him, even though I didn’t mean to.

“No that’s not why I let go, I- um… c-can I suck your dick?” He asked, turning his head so he was the one talking into my ear. Such a naughty sentence being said as if he had no idea what he was talking about made my cock drool all over his crotch. 

“Uh-huh. Yeah.” I said, nodding. He shifted himself down until his lips grazed over my cock, then he opened them and licked the tip testingly slow before I jerked my hips back. “S-Sorry! Let's do this in a different position.” I said, looking down at him. He gestured for me to go ahead so I flipped on my back and scooted up on the bed. I found myself entangled in pillows and something cold and wet.

Cutter laughed at me and pointed to… the liquor bottle. My heart filled with dread as I realized that the rest of the bottle was wasted in the sheets, but all Cutter said was a simple “Yep” before crawling up my legs and stared at my cock for a second, a look on his face like there was an alien coming out of it: scared yet amused. “What?” I suddenly felt self-conscious at his insistent glare. “Is it weird looking or something?”

“No no no,” He waved his hands back and forth dismissively. “I thought it felt big in my hand but… Jesus your scary dude.” He side-eyed my cock like he was suspicious of it.

“We don’t have to keep going if you don’t wa-”

“No. I want to.” He said determinately. He bent down again and placed my cock in between his lips. I made that surprised “uh” sound again when he teasingly licked my urethra. He took in a deep breath before he slid my member deep into his mouth. Fuck, I don’t know how to explain it. His lips weren’t soft since never fucking drank water, but the inside of his mouth was hot and slimy. Like a weird contrast of rough then a drooling hotness over my cock. I told him to make sure there were no teeth and to use his tongue, I don’t know who, what, when, where, why, or how I’d heard those tips of giving a blowjob but thank god I did. He bobbed his head up and down my shaft and used his tongue to suck every inch of the way. I couldn’t help tangling my hands in his wooly hair as he hummed and moaned around my cock. His teeth grazed me every now and then, but the pleasure of his soft cheeks hollowed out around my member outweighed those uncomfortable moments by a longshot.

“Fuck Cutter I’m g-gonna cum.” I moaned, arching my back a little. He paused for a moment, then tried to deepthroat my dick. Fuck it was tight and wet and hot, his gagging and my dick twitching in his throat didn’t make my oncoming orgasm slow down. “St-Sta-” I tried to say since he was suffocating on my cock, but my cum was already spurting against his throat. It was only a few pitiful spurts but my god did it feel like my cock was dumping an ocean of semen down his throat. I panted harshly as he sat up from my aching sex and looked at me surprised. My afterglow was cut off when I realized just happened. “ Oh my god. Are you okay? D-Did you choke? Are you breathing okay? I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to cum in your mouth I-”

“Touch me.” Cutter interrupted, wide-eyed and desperate. “God Tyler please touch me.”

I flipped him over so he was the one on his back and I snatched his underwear off, him needily assisting me. I’d never really cared to look at Cutter’s dick before now. It seemed fitting to his body type, long and skinny just like him. I stroked it a couple of times, thinking about what I should do to him before I saw it. I never thought I’d be so turned on by the pucker of his asshole but just watching it twitch for a second made my head spin in horniness. “C-Can I finger you?”

“There’s lube in the nightstand drawer, get it please.” I let go of his member before I crawled up his body, my cock falling lazily on his chest as I rummaged around the mess of a storage space. “It was a pole before but now it’s a worm.” Turns out an orgasm can get you just sober enough to realize that only a drunken idiot would say some dumb shit like that. Or at the very least, you were sober enough in the first place to realize that it’s dumb.

“You're an idiot babe.” I said, lovingly kissing his forehead as I crawled back down amongst finding the slippery gel. It was cold when I squirted it against my fingers so I rubbed it a bit before I stuck both appendages inside him.

He cried out and arched his back as I went knuckle deep into his ass. At first, I thought it was pleasurable so I kept going, but then he cried out again and tried to scramble away. “Ow! Ow! Stop! That hurts!”

“Sorry! I can take them out i-if you want.” I said, starting to pull my fingers out. 

He grabbed my wrist and just mumbled a pained “Wait.” It seemed like an eternity before his legs stopped trembling and his grip on my hand softened; he sighed and looked at me patiently. “Please, go slow okay? Like this:” He said before he guided my fingers in and out of him. It was incredibly hot watching him enjoy fucking himself with my fingers. I could feel him clenching and sucking around my fingers, relishing in his own slight movements. I put a little force behind the slow movement before he nodded in approval, letting go of my wrist. I let myself push my fingers a bit deeper inside of him, feeling out the tight cavern. He’d probably kick my ass for saying this, but he was incredibly cute right now. The way his face scrunched up while he let out comically girly moans, and the way his cock drooled desperately for attention against his stomach was nothing short of adorable. I let my appendages go deeper and faster, just to watch him cry out while arching his back in actual pleasure this time.

“Relax, let me put another finger in.” I said, massaging the inside of his thigh with my free hand.

“M-More lube first.” He said, spreading his legs and taking some deep, shaky breaths as I squirted a ridiculous amount of lube onto three of my finger. I pushed them in slowly to allow him to get used to the stretch. His hole throbbed around my fingers as I slowly started finger-fucking him again. “Thank you, Tyler.” He moaned, rolling his hips into my thrust. He sat himself up on his elbows so he could watch what was happening to his asshole. It was a bit weird that he thanked me, but also really hot.

“No problem baby, want me to go faster?” He bit his lip while nodding his head furiously. I looked him in the eyes as my fingers started to move faster in and out his tight passage, making his bruised bottom lip unfold from his teeth with a dirty moan following suit. His eyes rolled back and so did his head, his sweat-covered chest heaving harshly as he tried to fill his lungs with air. I slowed down a bit before I pushed in a fourth finger, biting his trembling thighs when I hooked them over my shoulders. “God I wanna fuck the shit outta you.” Suddenly, I pushed my fingers in one last time before his back arched up high off the bed with the added advantage of him already on his elbows, his cock twitching violently as rope after rope after rope of his hot sticky cum shot all over his chest and stomach. The vibrant off-white color of his semen was absolutely beautiful against the dark blue and brown of his skin and hickeys. His chest rose and fell brutally and his entire body seemed to vibrate in a never-ending -after-shock. “Wow.” I said, pulling my fingers out of him. “A-Are you okay? Do you need anything to drink?”

Cutter laughed before asking me if I wanted to continue. I looked at him shocked that he still had another orgasm in him after that masterpiece of one, but if he thought he could take it, who am I to refuse? I nodded, letting his legs fall from my shoulders and on to either side of my body as I sat up to continue kissing him. I started from his forehead and trailed down to his neck and jawline, giving him pretty little hickeys all over the place. I fiddled around for the lube bottle until it was pushed into my hand by his, then I squirted a good amount of it over my hand and began to stroke my cock with the goopy liquid. I looked back up at him, only to see how eager his face was. Frankly, it turned me on seeing how hungry for my cock he was. I was about to enter him when Cutter reached his hand down and placed his fingertips on my lower stomach. “L-Lemme ride you.” Cutter said sheepishly. I didn’t even say anything back, I just excitedly rolled onto my back and watched as he sloppily threw his leg on the other side of my body. He scoffed lightly, like what he was about to do was just that ridiculous, then proceeded to grab my cock before lowering himself down. I felt the tip kind of pop into him. Just that little bit resting gently inside of his folds made it hard to not grab his hips and fuck him till he couldn’t walk the next day. Cutter was tight. Despite the four fingers I’d shoved into him early, he was still tight. The way his gooey walls melted and sucked around the tip of my sex was remarkable. I groaned and twitched my hips up, not necessarily wanting to hurt him by forcing my dick into him, but desperately wanting for him to move. He leaned himself onto my chest, using his hands as support, only to slide the rest of his heat down my throbbing erection. We both moaned at the actions, his arms beginning to vibrate atop my chest. I can’t quite describe the feeling of him flush against my hips with his own, but it was intoxicating. 

“Fuck Cutter. Your ass feels so good.” I hissed out through bared teeth. He screwed his eyes shut when he rolled his hips and elicited another conjoint moan from the both of us. He panted slightly before getting into a type of rhythm. Up and down and up and down and up and down, over and over and over again. His hole was massaging my throbbing sex, it felt like it was trying to milk my cum out of me. He moaned like a bitch bouncing on my cock like that. Almost as if he couldn’t get enough of my meat pounding in his little hole. 

Strangely enough, he sat down on my member once before he stayed there and came. His body trembled while the air in his lungs seemed to be knocked out of him. “Oh my god!” He cried out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He collected himself for a moment before he gave me a sheepish grin. “I’m sorry. It’s like this spot inside me, when it’s touched I cum. It’s why I came with your fingers.”It took me a moment to realize he was referring to his prostate, and when it was simulated he’d cum instantly. “I’m sorry here,” he said, getting up off my cock and flopping down on his belly next to me, wiggling his butt teasingly. “You can continue.” I sat up and found myself almost mounting his little ass, fairly nervous again for some reason. I spread his legs a little bit, then guided my member back into him. I could get even deeper inside him in this position, my cock twitching desperately in his ass. I thrusted testingly into him a couple of times until I knew he was okay. Cutter just moaned so prettily underneath me, taking my cock inside his tightness like he needed it. “Go harder. F-Faster!” He whined.

I obliged his needy cry and fucked into my little Cutter like he was nothing. I latched my teeth into his shoulder as I pounded deep into his ass while he mewled and moaned like a prayer. I could feel my orgasm building up in my lower belly and I didn’t know if I’d last much longer. “Jesus Christ!” I moaned, feeling myself empty my balls into his hole, slowing down my thrust as I rode out my orgasm. Cutter whined again and pushed against me trembling beautifully in his third and last orgasm of the night. I let myself lay on top of him for a moment, not really putting all my weight on him but still rest. “That was fucking amazing.” I sighed into his frayed afro.  
“You can say that again.” He wiggled a bit and moved off him, falling on my back next to him. “Man I’m tired.” He said, face still buried in the sheets. I pulled him closer to me and kissed his forehead, making him join me in the cold wetness of wasted liquor.

\--------

What the actual fuck was this headache? I was wet, sticky in multiple ways, and ready to die. Jesus, was I having a migraine again? My doctor said I could have an aneurysm if it got too bad. I needed my meds. Suddenly I heard the absolute worst sound in the entire universe. This horrible high-pitched whining was being conveyed the words. “Good morning Prince Cutter. You ready for breakfast?” I groaned and nuzzled a pillow over my ears. I heard a pouty huff and another high-pitched screech say: “Prince Cutter, don’t be like that! Now c’mon, up and at ‘em.”

“Cutter, can I rip out this maid’s vocal cords so she’ll stop screaming like a fucking bangee at ungodly hours of the morning?” I groaned, turning away from the wretched sound. She scoffed and Cutter flailed his hand around.

“Only if you rip your own out. Man, your voice is annoying.” We both chuckled tiredly. The maid was less amused. 

You ever understand why people kill other people. Like, of course, you’d never do it because you’re hopefully not a total piece of shit, but you totally understand why? Yeah, I had one of those understandings when she ripped the thick comfy blankets off us and exposed us to the cold morning air. I rolled around to face her before she dropped the blanket and screamed. Are those people really crazy? I can totally understand where they were coming from. Cutter sat up and pointed to the door, his face filled with pure, unaltered rage. “Get out.” He commanded, she nodded before quickly slipping out the door. Cutter sighed deeply while he patted his cheeks a couple of times, forcing himself out of the bed and onto the cold quartz flooring. I watched as he gracefully slid on his robe and slippers before shuffling exhaustedly over to the table of food the poor maid made for him. “Want some? I’ll share.” He said, nodding his head toward the table for me to sit next to him. As I walked over, I realized the reason the maid screamed was because my cock was still hanging out the front of my slacks. 

I chuckled as I sat down next to Cutter, sparking up a conversation with him the plains for the day. I drank half his coffee and ate most of his bacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the time perspective keeps changing, I'm too lazy to fix lol.


End file.
